Lupin's Revenge
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: When Nymphadora Tonks comes to Lupin crying after Sirus's death Lupin realizes he must take action. In his search for Bellatrix Lestrange he finds something important that could either help or hurt the Orders chances of winning the war. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Lupin's Revenge

**Remus Lupin's House December 19th**

It was a dark night in November when Nymphadora Tonks burst through the door of Remus Lupin's house. She was crying hysterically. "Tonks, what is wrong" Lupin said as he cradled Tonk's in his arms. "I miss him so much, Remus" Tonk's shouted. "Who do you miss" Lupin said confused. "Sirus!" Lupin stepped back he did not know that 5 months after Sirus's death Nymphadora missed him so much. He couldn't take seeing her cry like that he must do something.

"What should I do Tonk's to help you" he asked. Tonk's stopped crying and then thought for a very long time about what he could do. "You could do something to her" Tonk's stated plainly. "Who" Lupin asked. "My bloody aunt of course Remus" Tonk's said and then burst into tears yet again. Remus had thought about doing this the day after Sirus died going and killing Bellatrix Lestrange the sadistic mad women that had killed one of his best friends but then decided that Bellatrix deserved worse than death. "I have a plan Tonk's don't you worry" and then after a long kiss Lupin apparated to Lestrange Manor to do what had to be done.

* * *

**Lestrange Manor December 19th**

As Lupin walked up the path to Lestrange Manor he found some things eerie. Instead of a well trimmed lawn and a beautiful house he found the lawn a mess and the house in shambles but still standing. As Lupin approached the house he raised his wand in fear that someone or something had been hear before. As Lupin entered the house he found that the staircase was blown out. All of the fine furniture and china where in pieces. As Lupin apparated to the 2nd floor he entered every room searching for a note something left by Bellatrix because she was clearly not here. Eventually in what looked to be the master bed room he found in a top drawer a note addressed to Rodolphus Lestrange.

Dear Rodolphlus,

I have fled to Malfoy Manor after an attack. My sister is taking care of me. Please do not go to Malfoy Manor whatever you do because it would put you in grave danger. Leave the house as it is otherwise he will know that you were here.

Bellatrix

Lupin took the note because he figured the order would find this interesting because Bellatrix is not a weak person who just runs to her sisters with her house in shambles. He would soon find out why because as soon as the note was put safely in his pocket he apparated to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor Early December 20th**

Lupin walked up the path to Malfoy Manor more carefully than he had at Lestrange Manor because it was very clear that people were in this house. All of the candles were lit in what looked to be a downstairs parlor and one candle was lit in what looked to be an upstairs bed room. Lupin carefully apparated to the side of the house on which the upstairs bedroom was. Just to his luck there happened to be some sort of vine on this side of the house which Lupin climbed carefully to not make a sound. As he approached the window and looked inside he found exactly what he was looking for and carefully opened the window.

On the bed was Bellatrix Lestrange in a deep sleep the comforter of her bed pulled all the way up so that you could just see her head and her crazy black hair. Her face looked more worn than it had been at the ministry like she had faced an attack like in the note that was in the drawer. Lupin pulled the covers off of Bellatrix in order to get a better view of her and Lupin make a very eerie discovery.

It looked as if Bellatrix's stomach had inflated three times and her abdomen was huge. Her nightgown was short on her because she had gained so much weight and it looked as if she was wearing a shirt. Only then did he realize what had happened to her. Bellatrix was pregnant. He could not believe it just 5 months ago she had looked much like a skeleton at the ministry where she killed one of his best friends. Lupin stepped trying to absorb what he had just saw and then he found something else out of place. Bellatrix's wand was not on the side table next to her bed. As he searched the room he found that he could not find it at all. He must head back to Tonk's to report what he had found. It was all coming together now in his mind what had happened.

Just as he was about to apparate back home Bellatrix awoke and saw him she immediatley screamed for her sister and then gave Lupin a glare. As Narcissa came up the stairs Lupin apparated back to his house and the crying Tonks.

**This is my first fanfiction so please be kind. Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lupin's Revenge

Bellatrix's Point of View

I awake to some freak who looks like he has been run over by a bus at my side. But then I look closer and realize that this is a member of the order. "Narcissa" I scream. The man immediately apparates away. I here Narcissa on the stairs moving slower then ever. "Why doesn't she just apparate up here" I think to myself. I let out a blood curling scream and not only is Narcissa at my side but Lucius and the Dark Lord as well.

"What is it Bellatrix" the Dark Lord asks rather annoyed. "We were just discussing something very important" Lucius butts in. At this point I feel so useless I use all the energy I have to get up and pin Lucius against the wall. Narcissa lets out a squeak. "Let him go Bellatrix, you are pregnant you should behave yourself". I listen to my master after all it is his child I am carrying. I remember the night it was conceived. Lucius and I had failed to get the prophecy and the Dark Lord had called me to his chamber.

Lucius was on the ground and looked nearly passed out from the torture he had just faced. Narcissawas huddled in the corner. This was double punishment for Lucius, being tortured, and it happening in front of his wife. "Bellatrix I have realized that even my most faithful death eaters cannot dear teenagers" the Dark Lord said and I had almost forgotten he was there. " Yes my lord" I replied and realized that I was shaking uncontrollably. "Because of this I find myself in need of an heir" I automatically knew what this meant and as he pinned me to the bed I yet out a small yelp. I turned to Narcissa and realized that she was crying nonstop, then to Lucius where even through so much pain his eyes widened at what was about to happen.

This was the ultimate punishment for me. Being violated in front of my family, having my wand taken away for the duration of the pregnancy, and most of all having to carry a little brat around with me for nine whole months. The Dark Lord had clearly thought this over. He knew my weaknesses so well.

It took Narcissa some time to get over the whole thing that happend in the Dark Lord's chamber. She came around a couple of months ago. Now she is my primary care taker but when anything serious comes up like what happened just a minute ago the Dark Lord will butt in.

"I'm sorry" I whisper as I come back to reality. "Bellatrix, if this child is harmed I swear I will kill you right after the cord is cut. I do not need some retarded child running around annoying me, especially if it is anything like you." This was harsh and I found myself crying which I never do. Narcissa came over to hug me. "Why did you scream" the Dark Lord said rather annoyed about being left from his business whatever that might be. "A member of the order was here" I say.

At that they all say "Which one?". "The one that looks like he's been run over by a bus, the werewolf". The Dark Lord apparates away because he must see this as an emanate threat to something or other. "Who is he?" I ask Lucius. "He was a member of the little group James Potter lead at Hogwarts, the marauders I believe it was called. His name is Remus Lupin. Remus was very close friends with Sirius and I believe the Dark Lord thinks he wants vengeance." I whimper a little at this I think it has processed that I could have just died. "But here's the other thing that the Dark Lord does not know." he says. I'm surprised at this and look at him with great interest for the Dark Lord knows everything. "Remus has taken a great interest in your niece."

* * *

**Do you like where this story is going. Is there anything I should change. Please write a review or email me. Constructive criticism welcome. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Lupin's Revenge

Lupin's Point of View

I arrive back at my house and back to Tonk's who has now dried her tears. "Tonk's" I begin "she's pregnant". "Who's..." she stammers out but then her face lights up with anger as she realizes who I'm talking about. "That bitch, how could she ever be a mother". I have to say when I first discovered this those same word's were going through my head as well. "I think I now who the father is and I think we need to alert the order." She immediatley gets who the father is and realizes why we should alert the order. "How about meeting at midnight at Grimmauld Place, it is eleven now we should be able to get everyone together by then." "Go get the Weasley's and I'll get the rest of them." We kiss goodbye and then leave to do our duties.

* * *

Tonk's Point of View

I arrive at the burrow and amazingly the kitchen is empty. It seems that Molly is always cooking up a storm in here. I head up the long staircase. I know that Ginny's room is the first on the left so I skip the second room and go the third. I knock on the door and hope that it's Molly's and Arthur's room. Harry opens the door. "Tonk's?" he asks "what are you doing here". Crap I forgot the kids would be here for Christmas holiday. "Have you been crying" Harry asks again. "No don't you worry about me Harry could you tell me where Molly and Arthur's room is. I will wait until the order gives me instructions to tell him anything about my bloody aunt. "Continue up the stairs and its the third door on your left" he says disappointed.

He knows I'm here on business for the order. I can't blame him he is the center really of this whole war and he is so under informed it's not even funny. I march up the stairs and knock on the third door on the left. "Ronald Weasley if this is you again, I'm telling you there are no spiders underneath your bed". Molly then opens the door. "Oh" she looks embarrassed "it's you Tonk's sorry. Arthur wake up Tonk's is here." "Oh, before I begin I should tell you Harry knows I'm here I knocked on the wrong door." I say just to give them forewarning. "We are meeting at Grimmauld Place for an urgent meeting in about one hour. Remus is alerting the rest of the order." "What's this about Tonk's" Arthur asks. "Oh, ummm" how do I explain this "you'll find out at the meeting" I then start down the stairs. "Tonks" Molly cries out "wait in the kitchen I need a word with you."

Molly comes down the stairs five minutes later, gets some tea and sits across the table opposite me. "So, Nymphadora" that's weird she never uses my ugly first name. "I'm just going to come out with it did you ever have sex with Sirius." My jaw drops Sirius was my second cousin and best friend, but not sex buddy. "No, Molly I never ever Sirius's and I were related and that would be so unfair to Remus. I was close with Sirius because he and my mother are close. It always seemed like it was him and my mother against my bloody aunts. Narcissa was never a threat but you know the other one."

Molly looks sorry, like she should have never brought up the topic of my dark family life or at least on my mothers side. "Molly can I tell you something I have never told anyone else about Sirus." I had the chance to relief myself of some of the tension of a secret Sirus had told me a year ago. "Yes, Tonk's you can tell me, I'm here to listen and I won't repeat anything you say even to Arthur." I can tell she doesn't want to hear, but she has torn open a wound that must bleed.

"The Black family has always taken pride in their family name. Many of my grandparents on my mothers sides would do anything to keep the bloodline going. Now the ironic thing is the Black line is dead. Sirius was the only one who could have carried on the family name, but he never got the chance." Molly is just nodding looking into her tea she herself is a pure blood and is a distant relative to the Black family. "Before Sirus died he told me that when he was younger he was to be married to a beautiful girl with long black shiny hair and beautiful black eyes. But before he could he ran away and was disowned by his parents. When he told me this I pressed him to tell me who it was and he told me simply, you won't want to know. Being as foolish as I was I got it out of him."

"Who was it" Molly asks. I can tell I have her enveloped into my story. "It was Bellatrix". Molly lets out a gasp. Like clockwork Arthur walks down the stairs and asks whats wrong. "Molly whats wrong". She still in shock so I tell him "she'll tell you later". And at that we apparate to 12 Grimmauld Place.

**Do you love it or hate it. Constructive critism is welcome. Check out my other fan fic's and if you have any questions please contact me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lupin's Revenge

Lupins Point of View

I was waiting for Tonks at 12 Grimmauld Place with Kingsley, McGonagall, Dumbeldore, and Mad-Eye. They were the only ones who could make contact with. The others would be informed later. Tonks apparated with Molly and Arthur. They sat at the long table were we had had our meetings. The only think that was strange was that Sirius was not at the head of the table. "Tonight we have some news" Tonk's stood up to join me. "Oh good you two are finally getting married" Mad-Eye said "it is about time and he is a good man Nymphadora." Tonk's face turned red partly rage and embarrassment. She hated her first name and Mad-Eye was the only one who dared to call her by it, but I don't think she realized that it was so brutally honest that we were together.

"Ummm" she managed to get out and I decided to take over. "In a burst of rage I pursued Bellatrix Lestrange with the goal to kill. I know what I did was wrong but when I found her I made an important discovery." Everyone just stared at me and Tonk's blankly. They all knew that Bellatrix was a very dangerous witch but she was also quite skilled. After all she was the only death eater to be able to deflect one of Dumbeldore's bolts at the ministry last year. "Remus how foolish of you, but I can tell that you have learned your lesson, revenge is not worth it." Dumbeldore said. "But by all means please continue I would like to hear of this important discovery."

"There is no light way to say this so I'll just come out with it, she's pregnant." Molly gasps but all of the men besides Dumbeldore (who doesn't look surprised) look confused and I can tell that they don't get it. "Whats the big deal" Arthur says. "Well its the Dark Lord's child" Tonk's said annoyed that the question is even being asked. Just then Severus walks in, Dumbeldore must have been able to contact him. "I'm sorry I'm late" he says "did I miss anything."

"Bellatrix is pregnant" Tonk's says "and we have come to the conclusion that the Dark Lord is the father." Severus looks confused but not surprised. Bellatrix has the general appearance that shouts come to bed with me. I would even fall for it if she was on our side. "In my opinion finding her and killing her and/or the baby should be very high on our list of priority's. She will be well hidden my Voldemort now that we have discovered this. We will have to track the death eaters as we already have been, but we should also watch Narcissa. She will most likely be with Bellatrix a lot and she is her sister."

Eyes stared blankly back at me none of them said anything. "Excuse me Remus" Kingsley said breaking the silence. "what about going through Draco he would know something." Severus was quick to respond to this "if you go through him we are no better than them, they try to feed off young but we must not. If we are to go through with this we must spy on Narcissa." Mad-Eye suddenly jumped up "this is stupid Remus you just want revenge. You and Nymphadora."

"Don't call me that" Tonk's shouts beside me feed up with her real name. "My mother gave me that retched name and I can't stand it." "I know this is a little off topic Tonk's but why don't you like your name." Molly asks lightly. "My mum told me that I have a pureblood name like her and her sisters. She said that she had decided on it long before she was disowned. I hate it because one of my mum's sisters in particularly liked it." Tonk's settles into her seat not needing to say anymore. "Well lets have a vote then" I say "all in favor" everyone except Mad-Eye raises their hand. "All opposed" Mad-Eye of course. "Well then we'll discuss this at a later date but for now. Tonks and I will work on finding Narcissa. Meeting adjourned." Everyone apparates away and this leaves me and Tonks alone in a deserted house with no one but a house elf within 100 yards. We're going to have some fun.

**Sorry for the long wait on this update. I am getting major writers block with this story and I myself don't like it that much. Please R&R. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOW! I finally updated. I hope you guys enjoy this and I wanted to let you know I will end this soon because quite frankly I'm sick of having it on an in process list on my profile page. Anyways enjoy and please review.**

**Lupin's Revenge**

Tonks' Point of View

A few days after the meeting we begin our surveillance on Narcissa. She's quite easy to spot because she's always going to the grocery story at Diagon Alley. I've noticed though when I watch her that she likes to take detours to Knockturn Alley. It's quite peculiar actually because she doesn't actually go in any store she just apparates away.

Today I trail her closer disguised as an old woman. She first goes into a grocery store and buys some fruit. I wait outside and grab a daily prophet from one of the nearby new stands. When she walks out she points her nose high in the air as if she's the queen of everyone around her. She heads down to Knockturn Alley where she walks into Borgin and Burkes. I look inside and I see her having a conversation with the shopkeeper. I stand close to the window and through the thin pane of glass I can hear what they are saying.

"Yes she's due in a month" Narcissa speaks softly.

"Tell her I wish her well and of course give my regards to the dark lord." Narcissa nods and turns to the door. As she does she sees me staring and gives me a look of pure menace; I know she was talking about Bellatrix. She walks out the store and heads to confront me, but I start to walk away quickly.

"Hey you get back here I want to talk to you!" She continues to shout, but can't seem to catch up to me. I can't apparate away because I told Remus I wouldn't lose him like that. I travel down a side alley and then I see Remus at the end. Narcissa is continuing to run after me, but then Remus runs to her and pins her up against the wall.

"Where is Bellatrix?" he asks forcefully pushing Narcissa up against the wall.

"I don't know" she shouts confused.

"Your lying" Remus says slowly losing his patience "where is she?" That's when she starts to cry and I can't help, but roll my eyes.

"She's at our parents home please don't disturb her she's not in good health." Remus let's her go and she tries to punch him in the face, but I get in his way. When she looks at me her face changes somehow it's like she's seeing a ghost.

"Nymphadora are you ok?" This time it is Remus that speaks. I look down and I see why he's concerned, I've changed into my mother. Whenever I used to mimic my mother I would change into her just to annoy her. With all this drama I didn't focus enough on my shifting and I accidently did what I always did as a child.

"Andromeda?" Narcissa questions, but I just turn away.

"I'm her daughter and it's not like you care about her anyway." I walk down the hallway quickly and apparate away from the woman that I should be calling aunt.


End file.
